Range
- Legend= - Elite= - Upgrade= - Original= }} |caption = Toa |species = Paladrova |darkcolour = dodgerblue |lightcolour = lightskyblue |fontcolour1 = |fontcolour2 = |element = Light |gender = Male |title = |weapon = Twin Broadswords - (Formerly) Chaeus's Blade |mask = Great Kanohi Hau Nuva |power = |affiliation = Farside Village Patriots - (Formerly) |occupation = |status = Alive |appearances = Uprising Patriots Elegy }}Range (pron. reɪndʒ) was an Av-Matoran and later Paladrova in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early life Range was placed within the Matoran Universe as an Av-Matoran, and made his way through unknown means to the souther island of Balfe Nui. He took up residence in Rhagard, where he became aqcuainted with Theran, Merall, Brorag, Chaeus and Dorvan, who he would later share a similar destiny with. When the ancient being Nuva was reawakened, the city's then mechanic Lanudos soon devised a way to reforge Bohrok to make Toa-like beings that would aid in the city's and the other village's protection. However, that supply soon ran dry and new Av-Matoran turned Bohrok were needed. Thus Range became one of Lanudos' victims, being transformed and then reforged into one of his Paladrova. He would later be placed alongside those Av-Matoran he knew before at a remote field near the Farside Village, with most of the memory of his former life being lost. Uprising Upon waking up, the scattered team vaguely remembered each other. As the team looked like Toa and posessed boosted physical strength, they thought themselves as that species for the time to come. Range then teamed up with Theran, and the six Toa-like beings split up to find any nearby Matoran settlement. On their way, Range and Theran encountered a strange Toa with a noticeable black outgrowth on his body. The being seemed to be unable to understand the two and attacked them, forcing them to strike back. The assailant proved to be surprisingly resistant to piercing damage - it was only when Range attacked the being's head that it would be destroyed permanently. Disturbed by this strange encounter, the two switly moved on, only to fall to an ambush by two more beings of a the same kind, one being an infected Amarii who had since lost her ability to speak and most other senses. Fleeing from the attacks, Theran and Range stumbled and tumbled down a hill, crashing against a wooden wall. The two made their way around this construcion and were apprehended by both Jorag and Vorred and brought to the council to explain why they arrived well-armed at their gate. The two Toa-like beings had accidentaly found the Farside Village. Both Range and Theran tried to explain the occurencies that had happened on their way, but the council would not believe them as they had never heard of such strange beings before. The two were cast out of the village without their weapons to retrieve proof of their claims. Wandering the wilderness, the two encountered yet another of the infected who lingered near the body of Chaeus, which was lying face-down on the field. Theran managed to grab the fallen's dual blades, taking one half and passing Range the other. They left with Chaeus, but the two soon noticed the infection had already begun and a black outgrowth had appeared on his chest. Theran swiftly stabbed the infection with the warrior's own blade. Now having proof, they returned to the village. The body of Chaeus was proof enough to the councilors who tasked the Matoran to reinforce the walls and ready the gate in case these "Forgotten Warriors" should attack. An attack came, indeed, and the forces of infected soon overran the village, forcing its inhabitants to flee into the night. Range and Theran eventually found Xafri at her camp, and the other survivors later found their way there as well. The next day the two Toa-like beings asked their mysterious saviour about the origins of these attacks. They learned about Nuva, the mastermind behind the attacks, and set out to stop him at his fortress. Upon leaving they gained the support of four Matoran, and as such Viretha, Sitos, Jecon and Guxad joined their team. The arrival at the gate's of Nuva's fortress finally reuinted Range with the rest of his team. Opposite to Chaeus, the other three were still alive, even though they had they own fair share of problems. The entire group entered the gates, unaware that Vorred had been following them. The place seemed strangely abandoned, with no signs of any Forgottten Warrior or similar creatures. The team made their way to the building's rooftop, where they witnessed a mechanical construct being worked on. Amidst the working Forgotten Warriors was a Toa, clad in black and grey armor. While planning the next step, Vorred suddenly charged towards Nuva, alerting the being to Range and the other's presence. The Forgotten Warriors left their work and started to attack, with one grabbing Range's mask. Thankfully, Merall was able to help him in this dire situation, using her axe. Still troubled with the attacks, Nuva activated the construction. The Protosteel Construct lit up and very quickly rushed towards the battle scene, forcing Theran to order a quick retreat down the fortress' roof through the nearby trees. Range followed, but as almost all the others was eventually cut down by the construct's pincers and remained wounded on the field, his inner machinery slowly breaking apart. He was to be saved by a wave of white light emerging from the Farside Village where Xafri sacrificed herself, Dorvan and Guxad to destroy the attacking construct. She had donned a strange Kanohi which absorbed the life force of the three adjacent beings, destroying the Protosteel Construct and healing the wounded nearby. Thus Range was restored. Following the chaos three Toa appeared, all clad in sturdy armor Range hadn't seen before. They introduced themselves as the Patriots and offered all survivors a place among their ranks. The group had dedicated themselves to take down Nuva, who had send his Forgotten Warriors all over the island. After talking to his team, Range decided to join alongside the rest of the team. Patriots Upon joining the Patriots, Range received a similar upgraded armor to better protect against the attacks of Forgotten Warriors, particularly shielding against infection by their blades. Range adapted a gold and dark blue armor and slightly upgraded Chaeus's blade which he still carried. TBA Elegy TBA Legacy With the battle of Rhagard won, Range helped to build one of several new villages for the Matoran in the swamps, the same location where he and his team once recruited Gesikk. With the loss of most of his fingers from his main hand during the battle, his fighting capability with his blade was greatly reduced. He reforged the hilt once more to allow him a better grip with his left hand. The blade didn't see much use anymore and mostly remained a ceremonial item, as fighters weren't really needed anymore after the victory at Rhagard. Range acquired a new set of armor crafted after ancient blueprint that Ridor and Pauto had uncovered. Range eventually settled at the village he had helped to build, becoming and advisor the the Matoran. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Av-Matoran, Range would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Light. Upon being transformed into a Paladrova, he lost his elemental connection but was granted the ability to use his Kanohi mask. Range's original armor was of blue tones in addition to silver plating, but he later changed the latter's color to gold. Mask and Tools Range wore Hau Nuva, a Great Mask of Shielding. This Kanohi enabled him to produce a bubble-like shield around himself, or to extend this shield to others. Originally, he wielded two protosteel swords; however, he lost both of these weapons when he was forced to disarm himself by the Farside Village Council. He then adopted one of Chaeus' remaining Swords and slightly reforged its hilt, giving him a better grip. Trivia *Outside of the Remains Alternate Universe storyline, there is a running joke that Range is in fact a "Toa of Awesome" as opposed to a Toa of Water. Additionally, he is also featured in a series of comedic images in the "Where's Range?" saga, in which the character is hidden or obscured and the viewer has to locate him. *Range was named by Garrzo, making Range the first named character of his Paladrova team. *Very early in the development of the story, Range was simply known as "Blue Tahu". Appearances *''Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' - First appearance *''Night of the Long Knives'' *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' *''Patriots, Epilog: Decision'' *''Elegy, Chapter 1: Journey'' *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Final Appearance Non-Canon *''Rumbling Hearts'' - Mentioned and Hiding *''Elegy, April Fools: Final Endgame'' *''Winged Female Member: Uprising'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Matoran Category:Remains Alternate Universe